The present invention relates to a multi-purpose container system. Various repairmen and handymen have to carry a large amount of tools and other supplies with them when they go to a job to perform installations and/or repairs. Typically, they place a container containing the supplies and tools on a floor surface. In that location, they are required to bend over to retrieve tools and supplies dozens upon dozens of times when performing a job. These actions can cause severe strain on the back, knees and shoulders of the person. As such, there is a need for a device that permits a repair person, handyman, HVAC expert, or installer to carry tools and supplies easily while at the same time being able to position the container during performing of work at a convenient elevation to preclude injury, soreness, and inconvenience to them while they perform their services. It is with these needs in mind that the present invention was developed.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
4,392,662 to Höglinger5,056,878 to Givens5,295,365 to Redford5,480,170 to Kaiser, II5,566,530 to Johnstone et al.6,776,379 to Sherer et al.7,341,164 to Barquist et al.
Each of these patents teaches a container of some kind or another that includes legs that are extendable and retractable. However, none of these references teaches or suggests such legs that are invertible to support a container in either of two orientations with one of the orientations allowing a second container to be supported on the first container to elevate it off a floor surface.